The present application relates generally to the field of storage systems or containers for storing one or more articles, such as a cosmetic article. More particularly, the present application relates to the opening or latching systems used to secure such containers in a closed position.
It is generally known to provide a container used for storing one or more cosmetic articles (e.g., cosmetic substances, applicators, accessories, etc.) or other articles such as tissues (e.g., wet, dry, etc.), medication, and the like. Such known containers typically include a base and a cover. The base generally defines a cavity configured to store the one or more articles, while the cover is movably coupled to the base and configured to close and seal this cavity. Such known containers also typically include an opening or latching mechanism to facilitate engaging and disengaging the cover and the base such that the cover will be secured to the base until the opening mechanism is actuated by a user. Known opening or latching mechanisms include latches, levers, switches, and handles. Such known opening or latching mechanisms are often provided on an outer surface of the container and often disrupt the continuity of profile of the container.
Thus there is a need for a container having an opening or latching mechanism that is concealed from the view of a user. There is also a need for a container wherein the outward profile of the container is not disrupted by an opening or latching mechanism. There is further a need for a container configured to support an applicator in a discrete manner. There is further a need to protect an applicator, particularly an operating portion of the applicator, when stowed. There is further a need for a container that combines an applicator with an opening or latching mechanism of the container. There is further a need for a container in the form of a cosmetic compact that incorporates a cosmetic applicator into to an opening or latching mechanism of the cosmetic compact.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container capable of accomplishing any one or more of these or other needs.